1. Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a communication apparatus, a control method for a communication apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, displaying a list of image data stored in an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera, in a communication device such as a personal computer (PC) or a smart device, and allowing a user to browse it is generally performed. Further, as the capacity of a memory provided on an imaging apparatus increases, a number of pieces of image data stored in the imaging apparatus are increased. For this reason, in a case where all the image data stored in the imaging apparatus is displayed as a list by a communication device, there is a problem that display becomes complicated. To solve such a problem, US 2003/0227468 discusses a method for grouping a plurality of pieces of image data based on incident information of the image data, and displaying for each group.
With the conventional technology, however, although a plurality of pieces of image data is grouped, because the communication apparatus acquires all the image data within a group from the imaging apparatus, a traffic for acquisition of the image data increases, and much time will be spent wastefully. Further, a memory of the communication apparatus will be used to store unnecessary image data, and thus limited resources will be wastefully used.